Pups Save A Wolf Pup
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A wolf pup named Edmund loses his family after they're shot by 2 hunters. In the hopes of escaping he ends up in Adventure Bay hoping to find safety. Can Edmund find a new home in town & will he avoid being killed by the hunters?


**PUPS SAVE A WOLF PUP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a sunny & warm Monday afternoon. School had let out for the day & everyone was going about doing their own thing. Up in the wooded area near the campgrounds a young brown furred wolf pup with brown eyes ran around through the trees. His name was Edmund & he was part of a pack of wolves that lived in a den together deep in the wooded area where most people never usually went. Edmund happily ran around feeling the rush of air against his fur.

"This is fun. I love playing in the woods. There's no better way to get up & about than running through the woods. This is a beautiful place" said Edmund as he continued running around having a great time. He was completely unaware that 2 hunters were nearby looking for a live animal to kill. Their names were Simon & Theresa. Simon was a fair skinned man with blue eyes & dark hair who wore a plaid shirt, long brown pants & hunting boots & Theresa was a tan skinned woman with green eyes & wavy brown hair who wore a hunting jacket, shorts & boots. They both had the opinion that most large wild animals were dangerous predators that attacked & killed humans completely unprovoked. It didn't matter whether it was a wolf, bear, coyote, cougar or any other large animal. To Simon & Theresa they were all the same.

"I'm sure we'll find something to hunt down. Places like this are always full of dangerous beasts" said Simon as he looked around.

"It'd be a lot better if there weren't any large animals living here at all. Humanity is better off without those vicious carnivores" said Theresa with a scowl of disgust.

"You said it. Can you see anything yet?" asked Simon in a curious voice.

"No not yet" said Theresa as she shook her head.

"I have a feeling we'll get lucky soon. There's something out here for us to nab" said Simon with a devious grin.

"Nothing will escape us. Our accuracy is 100% when it comes to using firearms. Soon we'll have another trophy for our collection" said Theresa as Simon & she continued looking around. A few minutes later they saw Edmund running around. Almost immediately they grabbed their hunting rifles & took aim. Edmund was minding his own business when 2 loud bangs were heard. He saw 2 holes appear in the tree next to him taking him by surprise.

"What was that?" asked Edmund as he tried to figure out what caused the holes. He then heard footsteps behind him & turned to see Simon & Theresa walking towards him aiming their rifles.

"You'll make a nice trophy for us" said Simon in a sinister tone.

"Time for you to say goodnight you little monster" said Theresa as Simon & herself prepared to shoot again. Edmund gasped in horror & ran away.

"SOMEONE HELP. THERE ARE HUNTERS AFTER ME" cried Edmund as he tried to get back to his den.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MENACE" yelled Simon as he & Theresa chased after Edmund.

"WE'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD MOUNTED ON OUR WALL" yelled Theresa as Simon & she tried to shoot Edmund. Every time they fired the bullets barely missed Edmund. Edmund soon saw his den up ahead where his parents & siblings were. As soon as he reached the den he went straight inside. His family looked shocked as he stood there trying to catch his breath.

"Is everything OK Edmund?" asked his mother Helga.

"No. Hunters are coming" said Edmund in a panicked manner.

"How many of them are there?" asked his father Ren.

"2. 1's a man & the other's a woman" said Edmund as he shook nervously.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked his brother Jack.

"No. Until they go away we need to stay hidden. It's too dangerous to go out there with them looking for us" said Edmund with fear in his voice.

"If they don't leave us alone I'll tear their throats open" said his sister Brandi.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They'd probably shoot you. Let's just stay here until they leave" said Edmund as footsteps were heard approaching. The wolves remained silent as Simon & Theresa walked over to the den. They knew that Edmund & his family were inside & planned to draw them out.

"They're trapped now. Ready to strike?" asked Simon with a devious smile.

"You bet. Let's do this" said Theresa as Simon & herself grabbed a pair of glass bottles stuffed with rags soaked in gasoline. They lit them on fire & threw them into the den. The wolves ended up coming out of their den since the flames were too hot to withstand, the smoke made it hard to breathe & they didn't know how to put it out. Simon & Theresa opened fire as soon as they came out of the den. Howls of agony & pain were heard as Brandi, Helga, Jack & Ren were shot repeatedly causing them to fall to the ground bleeding profusely. Edmund got lucky & ran away in tears. He could still hear the pain his family were feeling as they bled to death having been slaughtered by 2 sadistic hunters.

" _What do I do now? My family is more than likely dead & I've got nowhere else to go. I'm not going to let those horrible hunters kill me. Wherever I go I'll make sure to find solace in a safe place"_ thought Edmund as he ran for his life. Ultimately he ended up running out of the woods & into Adventure Bay. He didn't have any set direction. Wherever he could go he did. Several townsfolk saw him running around causing them to panic since they thought he was hunting for something. They made sure to keep their distance from him so that they weren't attacked. The tears continued running down Edmund's face as he kept running. It got to the point where he could barely even see where he was going. Suddenly he felt himself collide with someone causing him & that person to fall to the ground. The person he ran into was Elias. Angel & Kelly gasped in shock at what had happened with Angel pouncing on Edmund & pinning him down since she thought he tackled Elias with malicious intent.

"Don't move. I have weapons which I'm not afraid to use" said Angel with a growl.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to run into you. Hunters killed my family. Don't let them do the same to me" said Edmund in a shaky voice.

"Where did you even come from?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I live in the woods. The hunters chased after me & set a fire in my family's den before shooting them all. I bet they're probably going to come looking for me now" said Edmund.

"Should we tell Ryder about this?" asked Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"How will that help?" asked Angel in a suspicious manner.

"I think he'd know the best way to sort this all out. I think the wolf pup is telling the truth" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"Good point. If anyone knows how to solve problems like this it's Ryder" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right" said Angel as she released Edmund.

"Where do we find this Ryder person?" asked Edmund in a curious voice.

"He's at the Lookout. We're actually on our way there now" said Elias.

"Let's go" said Kelly as Angel, Edmund, Elias & herself headed to the Lookout. When they arrived they saw Ryder & the pups out the front waiting for them.

"Hey guys. Is that a wolf pup with you?" asked Ryder as he nodded to Edmund.

"Yes. He says that hunters killed his family & burnt his home in the woods. There's also speculation that the hunters might still be looking for him" said Angel with a nod of confirmation.

"That's awful. What's your name?" asked Chase.

"My name's Edmund. I promise you all that I'm not a dangerous killer. I don't have any desire to attack humans unless it's in self defense. Please help me. I don't want to be shot dead by hunters" said Edmund in a scared tone.

"It's OK. We'll help you. You're not hurt are you?" asked Marshall in an uncertain manner.

"No. I don't know where I'm going to live since my family was slaughtered by nasty hunters. Do you think you could find a new home for me?" asked Edmund.

"We'll do anything we can to help. Perhaps we could call a town meeting to see if anyone is willing to take you in" said Rocky with a reassuring smile.

"That's a great idea Rocky. Let's go" said Ryder as he & the others headed to town hall. By this point Simon & Theresa had left the woods & were now looking around town. They had a strange feeling they'd find Edmund somewhere in Adventure Bay.

"I bet right now that beast is chewing somebody's face off. I can't wait to but a bullet in him" said Simon as he growled.

"Me either. This town isn't safe until we take care of him" said Theresa with disgust in her voice.

"Once he's dealt with we'll be heroes. Everyone in Adventure Bay will be thanking us for saving their lives" said Simon with a cunning grin.

"That'll be our ticket to the good life. Everyone would want our services anytime a wild animal attacks" said Theresa as Simon & she continued looking all over town. They soon spotted Edmund with Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the PAW Patrol near town hall.

"There he is. Those poor kids & pups are in danger" said Simon.

"Let's finish this off before it gets out of control" said Theresa as Simon & she walked over. When Edmund saw them approach he gasped in horror.

"THOSE ARE THE HUNTERS THAT KILLED MY FAMILY. DON'T LET THEM HURT ME" cried Edmund as he shook in horror.

"Step away from the kids & pups you vile creature" said Simon in a vicious voice.

"Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything" said Rubble with an angry growl.

"This animal is dangerous. He'll feast on you when you sleep" said Theresa as she glared harshly at Edmund.

"You're lying. Edmund wouldn't dare hurt anyone. He told us what you did to his family & home. You're cruel for taking it away from him" said Skye in a disgusted tone.

"He deserves it for being a mangy mongrel who wants our organs for dinner. Stop complicating matters & hand him over" said Simon in a frustrated manner.

"No. If anyone's bloodthirsty & dangerous it's you 2. I don't understand how you could be so heartless to gun down a pack of wolves who literally didn't even do anything wrong. That's just as bad as murdering a human being" said Zuma with a scowl.

"How can you defend that monstrosity? We're trying to save your lives you ungrateful brats" said Theresa.

"Don't lie. We're not handing him over" said Elias as he shook his head.

"OK fine. Have it your way. We'll just shoot him in front of you" said Simon as he aimed is rifle at Edmund.

"NO STOP" cried Kelly as she threw herself in front of Edmund.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" yelled Theresa with fury in her voice.

"Put your weapons down or I'll taser you" said Angel as she retrieved her taser from her pup pack & aimed it at Simon & Theresa.

"We're not leaving until you surrender the wolf" said Simon.

"Well that's too bad. We're not going to let you kill an innocent pup" said Ryder in a stern voice.

"HAND HIM OVER OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU ALL" yelled Theresa at the top of her lungs. Edmund sighed sadly & walked forward.

"Please just leave us alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I swear I have no intent to cause harm to anyone in town" said Edmund as tears ran down his face. Simon & Theresa aimed their rifles at him & prepared to shoot.

"EDMUND NO" cried Kelly as she lunged forward. Simon & Theresa fired their rifles at that exact moment. Edmund was thrown out of the way & subsequently was unscathed but Kelly was shot in the calves. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

"NO KELLY" cried Elias as he ran to Kelly's side & held her in his arms. Blood trickled onto the road as Kelly clutched at her leg trying to stop the bleeding.

"That's your own fault for jumping in the way. You should've just let us deal with the menace" said Simon in an annoyed tone. Elias growled in anger before grabbing Angel's taser & shooting Simon & Theresa with it. Simon & Theresa both fell to the floor writhing in agony from the electric current.

"WE'LL SUE YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT" yelled Theresa.

"YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND. IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT YOU GET A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE" yelled Elias as he began punching & kicking Simon & Theresa with intense anger. They were too stricken with agony & pain to fight back from being shot with the taser & were eventually knocked unconscious. Elias then ran back to Kelly & took his shirt off before wrapping it around Kelly's leg where she'd been shot to try & stop her from bleeding out.

"We need to get to the hospital ASAP" said Elias as he picked Kelly up & held her in his arms.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed to the hospital. As soon as they arrived they walked over to the receptionist who appeared surprised at seeing Kelly in Elias' arms.

"Are you OK?" asked the receptionist in a concerned manner.

"She's been shot. Please help her" said Elias as he began to tear up.

"I'm on it" said the receptionist as she went to get doctors & nurses to tend to Kelly. A few minutes later a gurney was wheeled out with Kelly being placed on it after which she was taken to the ER for treatment. Everyone else waited in the lobby. All of them were anxious but none more so than Elias. He was terrified that Kelly wouldn't survive.

"I don't know what I'd do without Kelly. She's the 1 true love of my life. I can't imagine myself ever loving anyone else the way I love Kelly" said Elias as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. There's no way she'll be taken away from us so soon. I know she can make it" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice.

"I hope so. Kelly is 1 of a kind. No other girl on Earth is as special to me. I hope she knows that" said Elias.

"She does. Everything will be OK. Come here buddy" said Ryder as he gave Elias a hug. Elias cried on Ryder's shoulder as he held him close. He was extremely grateful to have such a great friend like Ryder. Elias admired just about everything about Ryder & was drawn to his friendly warm personality. A short time later a nurse came out & walked over.

"How's my girlfriend doing?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Her injuries aren't life threatening. She'll make a full recovery" said the nurse with a reassuring smile. Elias felt better upon hearing this.

"That's fantastic news. Can we see her?" asked Elias as he smiled in gratitude.

"Yes. Come with me" said the nurse as she took everyone to Kelly's room. Kelly was lying on her bed with her leg bandaged up & the bullet wounds closed to prevent any further blood loss. Elias wrapped his arms around her & gave her a kiss which she happily returned.

"I'm so glad you're OK Kelly. You scared us all half to death" said Elias as he held Kelly's hand.

"I wasn't about to let a bullet wound to the leg kill me. I'm a lot tougher than that" said Kelly with a confident smirk.

"Saving Edmund from those hunters was really brave of you. You're a hero Kelly" said Ryder in an impressed tone.

"Thanks Ryder. It was the right thing to do" said Kelly as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Indeed. I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly.

"Anyways where can I live now?" asked Edmund in an uncertain manner.

"We'll figure something out. Hopefully Kelly will be able to leave the hospital soon" said Ryder.

"OK. Thanks for saving my life Kelly. I'm eternally grateful" said Edmund as he nuzzled Kelly.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Kelly as she pet Edmund. Despite having been shot in the leg Kelly was allowed to leave the hospital a short time later. When everyone headed to town hall to help Edmund find a new home they walked by Mr Porter's restaurant. Alex was out the front & saw them walk by. He proceeded to walk over to them.

"Hey guys. Who's the wolf?" asked Alex with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm Edmund. What's your name?" asked Edmund.

"I'm Alex. Are you the newest member of PAW Patrol?" asked Alex in an excited voice.

"No. I'm looking for a new home. Hunters killed my family & destroyed my home" said Edmund as he sighed sadly. Alex pet Edmund as an idea came to him.

"Maybe I could adopt you. I'll go ask grandpa" said Alex as he went to find Mr Porter. A few minutes later they returned.

"Here he is. Don't you think he's cute?" asked Alex.

"I suppose. You're not dangerous are you Edmund?" asked Mr Porter in an uncertain tone.

"No. I'd never hurt a child. There's no way I could bring myself to do something like that" said Edmund as he shook his head.

"That's good to know" said Mr Porter in a relieved manner.

"Can we adopt him grandpa?" asked Alex as he begged & pleaded.

"I don't see why not" said Mr Porter with a smile.

"YAY I HAVE MY OWN PUP" cried Alex as he gave Edmund a hug.

"Thanks for helping me find a new home" said Edmund with gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome. It's starting to get late. We should probably head home. See you later" said Ryder as he & the others waved & headed home.

"Bye. Have a good evening" said Alex as he smiled & waved. Simon & Theresa were arrested for animal cruelty, hunting without a licence & assault with a deadly weapon. In total they faced between 10-15 years in prison for their crimes. Edmund was fed & washed by Alex before they both headed to bed. Edmund curled up on the foot of Alex's bed as Alex got under the covers.

"Goodnight Edmund" said Alex.

"Goodnight Alex" said Edmund as Alex & he settled down to sleep. As Edmund lay awake he thought about how good it was to have a new home with a loving owner.

" _Alex is a really sweet young boy for adopting me. I don't know where I'd be without him. At least I'm no longer being hunted down by those nasty hunters who killed my family. I hope never to see those 2 cruel jerks again. Even though most people in town might be skeptical of me at 1_ _ST_ _I'm sure over time they'll get to know me as a gentle & peaceful animal that'd never willingly cause harm to anyone. I look forward to spending time with Alex & the other kids & pups in town. It feels nice knowing I have people out there who care about me"_ thought Edmund as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
